broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Everfree Forest
Why not check My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki for information on the original Everfree Forest? The Everfree Forest is a mysterious place outside Ponyville that is first introduced in the second episode of season one. The Elements of Harmony are kept there before Twilight Sparkle and her friends retrieve them, it is where Zecora makes her residence, and it's home to a variety of monstrous creatures, aswell as its ruler Anders and his minions. =Fanon= Feel free to add your own sub section to this section on how the Everfree Forest relates to your fanfiction. Ponytale Everfree Forest is a large forest region south of Equestria (how large is uncertain, but it is very, very big. Only a little portion of the forest overlaps into Equestria.) It is host to many wild creatures that are capable of taking care of themselves instinctivly without the need of pony aid. The plants also grow wildly and the weather natually occurs without pegasi aid either. How the forest does all this is unknown and feared to Equestrian ponies and is considered unnatual by them, though Steven Magnet knows it's because of the water cycle the weather works and teaches Epic about it. The forest is also notoriously known for monsters. Monsters differ from animals by the fact they are, in sense abominations. Usually possessing abilities and unlike animals which can be violent for defence or survival, monsters can be just natually and dangerously violent when encountered. However some creatures can be question if monsters or not such as dragons, but it is widely believed that dragons are not monsters. The forest itself is also natually enchanted as it has magical plants such as poison joke, heart's desire, zap apple trees and other such flora. Some monsters relate to flora themselves (plant-type monsters) such as the Flories or Timberwolves. Only two equines live in Everfree Forest: *Zecora - A zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest over Equestria. *Epic Mount - An earth pony who lives deep in Everfree Forest outside of Equestria. The Everfree Pony The Everfree Pony is an urban legend usually known at pony settlements located around Everfree Forest. It is believed to be a lost pony or perhaps a manifestation of the forest itself that takes the form of a grey pony, a guardian spirit of the forest. With various stories, some say it lures curious ponies into the forest to be lost forever while others say that it protect and guides lost ponies home. There are even stories of the Everfree Pony leaving the forest to aid ponies in time of great need as some kind of hero. Only a few know who the Everfree Pony truly is. Locations The forest has many locations hidden deep into it's woods. Where the forest just overlaps into Equestria there is the ruins of a castle known as the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. At the edge of the forest meeting towards Ponyville there is a large swamp known as the Froggy Bottom Bog, Epic knows this place well as the home to the Hydra. This swamp spans through the forest towards the mountain regions. The Equestrian part of Everfree Forest is also home to Zecora. At the edge of the forest meeting Ponyville there is a meadow where the statue of Nightmare Moon stands and that every Nightmare Night (pony-Halloween) an offering of sweets is given to the statue to appease Nightmare Moon. As the forest is enchanted, travelling deep into the woods can be confusing as anypony can become irreversibly lost due to the enigmatic and impossible paths of the forest. Only those who know how to navigate the forest, such as Epic Mount who knows the majority of the forest well, can move through it safely. Epic Mount's home Epic lives in a small meadow deep into the forest beyond Equestrian territory. As easy as it is to get lost in the deep woods there is a vague path to his home which is not difficult for ponies to follow from Ponyville. However the way to Epic's home is more longer and difficult than the way to Zecora's home. Epic's house is a large old tree which has been converted into a home for Epic Mount. Unlike the Books and Branches Library only the top half of the tree is the house, elevated to keep monsters out and the lower half conceals a small basement where Epic keeps memento's of his adventures. This tree is at the very center of the meadow. At the back of his home is a small garden where Epic grows herbs and mostly potatoes. He tries growing other vegetables but potatoes the only vegetable he is good at growing. There is a path leading up to the steps of his home, one of the distinct features of this path is an old and slightly rusty sword in a stone purely as decoration. Meadows While the forest can be dark and scary, there are a few meadows in the forest of various sizes, these places have few to no tree's which allow sunlight into the forest and for grass and plants (sometimes magical plants) can grow. These places are not safe from monsters but monsters rarely enter meadows due to lack of darkness and cover. These meadows can be home to rare wild animals of Everfree Forest. Epic Mount knows of a particular meadow with some tree's, one tree has the nest of Green-wing Song Birds. He took Fluttershy to see them one time to calm her down after a fight with a Hydra and promise to take her to see them anytime she wishes. Trinity Everfree Forest will be a reaccuring area in the game as it has many important locations. *Zecora's hut *Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters *Shrine to Kindness *Epic Mount's home (Optional) There will also be a part of Everfree Forest that functions simular to Lost Woods from Zelda games. The right navigation is needed to find the Shrine of Kindness. Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Ponytale